


О сочетании приятного с полезным

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU (Lucius and James same age), Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Школьный слэш про Люциуса Малфоя и Джеймса Поттера. АУ - Люциус на седьмом курсе, Джеймс на шестом.





	О сочетании приятного с полезным

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ГП кинк-фест на заявку: ДжеймсП-ст./Люциус. Люциусу нравится бунтарская натура Поттера. Профессор (неважно какой) просит Малфоя проследить за отработкой Поттера. Грязные разговорчики. Люциус предлагает себя, Джеймс не отказывается.

Джеймс с остервенением водил мокрой тряпкой по стенкам огромного котла, всей спиной ощущая холодный пристальный взгляд своего надсмотрщика. От этого взгляда чесалась спина и горели уши. Он сам не знал почему. Любимчик назначившего отработку профессора Слэгхорна cлизеринский староста Люциус Малфой сидел прямо за спиной и пялился. Джеймс чувствовал, как он смотрит; как его взгляд скользит по позвоночнику от лопаток до поясницы, и ниже, а потом снова поднимается вверх.

– Чего тебе? – Джеймс, не выдержал и обернулся.

Малфой совершенно спокойно сидел на учительском столе, качая одной ногой, и смотрел в пол. Услышав вопрос, он поднял голову, выгнул бровь и усмехнулся:

– Работай, Поттер.

– Я же чувствую, как ты на меня пялишься! – Джеймс бросил тряпку в котел и повернулся к Малфою.

– Я? Пялюсь? – усмехнулся тот, приподняв подбородок. – А если и так, то что?

– Ничего! – зло сказал он, скрипнув зубами. – Дыру протрешь!

– Дыру… как интересно, – Малфой сложил ногу на ногу и улыбнулся. – Скорее дыру протрешь ты. В котле. Ты уже час елозишь по одному и тому же месту. Такую усидчивость… да для других бы целей. 

Он облизал губы. Медленно. Розовый язык прошелся по верхней губе, потом спустился на нижнюю и исчез между идеальных белых зубов. Джеймс прищурился:

– Я думаю, твоему языку тоже можно найти более интересное занятие, чем пустая болтовня.

Малфой рассмеялся.

– Возможно… – почти прошептал он. 

Малфой провел рукой по волосам, зацепив непослушную прядку, и накрутил ее на палец. Как девчонка. Малфой вообще как девчонка – длинноволосый, худой, с красивым лицом и тонкой талией, которую так и хочется облапать. Джеймс сделал несколько шагов к нему.

– По-о-ттер, – Малфой чуть улыбнулся, – и какое же применение ты хочешь найти моему языку?

– Малфой, ты играешь с огнем, – Джеймс сделал еще пару шагов и оказался совсем близко к нему.

– А я люблю опасные игры, По-о-оттер… – он опять произнес его фамилию так, что у Джеймса сладко екнуло в груди. Малфой явно издевался. Или флиртовал. Или и то и другое.

– Я думал, это прерогатива гриффиндорцев, Ма-а-алфой, – он попытался подражать его идиотской манере растягивать слова, но из-за этого фамилия прозвучала уж очень неприлично.

– Разумеется. Ты же настоящий гриффиндорец, Поттер? – Малфой чуть откинул голову, демонстрируя длинную бледную шею. 

Захотелось провести по ней губами, пальцами; проверить, такая ли гладкая на ней кожа, как кажется.

– Я, но не ты. 

Они уже почти касались друг друга. Тут бы остановиться и задуматься, но Малфой поднял свою палочку и медленно провел по ней языком. Джеймс не смог избежать ненужных ассоциаций – от одной мысли, что вот так же тот может облизать член, у него встал.

– Что… – нет, он не мог задать настолько глупый вопрос. – Малфой, зачем тебе это?

– Зачем мне что? – невозмутимо ответил тот, проводя палочкой по линии своего подбородка, спускаясь на шею, ведя еще ниже к воротнику мантии.

О Малфое ходили разные слухи: от того, что он перетрахал половину Слизерина, до того, что его самого поимел едва ли не каждый старшекурсник. Если раньше Джеймс скорее верил первым, то сейчас склонялся к мысли, что и у вторых были основания для появления.   
– Давно не трахали? – он решил сразу оседлать гиппогрифа.

В спокойных глазах Малфоя появились опасные искры, а его палочка уткнулась в шею Джеймса. Легко, без нажима.

– Придержи свой язык, Поттер, если не хочешь его лишиться.

В эту игру можно играть и вдвоем, Малфой.

– Думаю, в этом случае ты многое потеряешь, – он тщательно облизал губы и чуть наклонился. Чужая палочка больно впилась в шею. 

– Пожалуй, – тихо, словно для самого себя, сказал Малфой. 

Он слегка ослабил нажим на свою палочку и повел ее вниз по шее; задел воротник, провел по груди, животу, явно не собираясь останавливаться на этом. Джеймс не выдержал, схватил Малфоя за запястье и крепко сжал. Тот совершенно не испугался, лишь поднял бровь.

– Что бы сказал профессор Слэгхорн, если бы увидел, как ты угрожаешь ответственному лицу?

– Что бы сказал профессор Слэгхорн, если бы узнал, что у тебя стоит на того, за кем тебя просили проследить?

Малфой остался невозмутим, но его вторая рука скользнула Джеймсу под мантию и обхватила его член.

– И у кого из нас стояк, Поттер?

– Кажется, у обоих, – выдохнул он Малфою в лицо.

Он уже действительно хотел этого отвратительного, слизеринского гада. Красивого, сексуального. Повалить на спину, прямо на этот стол, задрать щегольскую мантию и трахнуть; или швырнуть на пол, поставить на колени и вставить член прямо в этот развратный рот. Тот явно умеет пользоваться языком не только для разговоров.

Малфой раздвинул ноги, обхватил бедра Джеймса и притянул к себе, так что он смог в полной мере ощутить свою догадку – у того стояло не меньше чем у него самого. Шальные серые глаза с любопытством смотрели снизу вверх, словно ожидая от него следующего хода. И он его сделал – впился в красивые, почти девчачьи губы поцелуем. 

На самом деле он не хотел его целовать, но не смог удержаться от того, чтобы грубо ворваться языком в рот Малфоя. Это оказалось неожиданно хорошо: подчинять, кусать мягкие губы, играть с гибким языком и снова целовать. Совсем не то же самое, что с девушками – они сдавались сразу, а Малфой, несмотря на то, что явно подставлялся, вовсю проявлял инициативу. Кусался – не больно, но так, что заводило, и хотелось укусить в ответ, больнее, чтобы показать, кто тут главный. Эрекция вжималась в эрекцию, даже через одежду это казалось слишком интимно, а от того ярко и сладко.

Малфой провел языком от его губ к уху и слегка прикусил мочку.

– Трахни меня, Поттер, – прошептал он.

Джеймс почувствовал, как волоски на его шее встали дыбом от этого предложения. Он схватил Малфоя за волосы, потянул, заставляя того приподнять подбородок, и сказал, глядя прямо в голодные глаза:

– Я трахну тебя так, что ты имя свое забудешь, Малфой.

Тот опустил ресницы и усмехнулся.

– Надеюсь.

Сука. Не желая возиться с застежками, он просто задрал на Малфое мантию, стащил шелковые трусы, бросил их на пол и повалил того на захламленный учительский стол, кусая бледную шею, на которой надо было срочно оставить свою метку. Шипя, Малфой выдернул из-под спины книгу и бросил в угол, после чего еще сильнее обхватил его ногами, со всей силы вжимаясь в него членом. Джеймс не очень представлял, что ему делать, – он раньше никогда не трахал парней. Словно прочитав это в его глазах, Малфой со смехом подсказал заклинание и прижал свои колени к груди для того, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Джеймс рывком расстегнул низ своей мантии, приспустил трусы и при помощи заклинания нанес на член смазку.

– Осторожней! – предупредил Малфой, устраивая ноги у него на плечах и раскрываясь ему навстречу.

Джеймс медленно толкнулся в узкий вход.

– О, Боже!

Там было слишком горячо, тесно, хорошо… Малфой выгнулся, зажмурив глаза, поднимая бедра ему навстречу, но Джеймс не мог сейчас продолжать, его буквально оглушило – если он двинется вперед хоть на миллиметр, то сразу кончит, так и не засадив Малфою, – вот будет позор!

– Подожди-подожди-подожди, – задыхаясь, прошептал он.

– Жду, – откликнулся Малфой, в его голосе Джеймсу почудился смех.

Ну уж нет, насмехаться над собой развратной слизеринской гадине он не позволит. Сжав зубы, Джеймс вцепился в его бедра и вошел глубже, резче, сильнее, буквально натягивая его на себя.

– Поттер… – простонал тот, впиваясь пальцами в его руки, сам пытаясь принять его глубже, до самого конца.

А дальше он просто потерял голову и с остервенением начал вколачиваться в жаркое, стонущее, кричащее под ним тело, нимало не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать и увидеть. Единственная цель – трахнуть эту белобрысую сволочь, трахнуть так, чтобы тот запомнил это на всю жизнь, и Джеймс тоже запомнил. Очки запотели, но Джеймсу уже и не нужно было видеть, достаточно чувствовать этот источник наслаждения – тело почти врага. Он уже почти лег сверху, член Малфоя теперь терся о живот Джеймса, и это тоже было частью удовольствия. Чтобы хоть немного потянуть время, Джеймс теперь только лишь слегка выходил и вновь врывался в него, сократив амплитуду до минимума. Их губы встречались, они обменивались стонами, и вновь теряли друг друга, чтобы встретиться через мгновение.

– Давай же, давай, давай! – умолял Малфой, насаживаясь на член все с большим остервенением, и в какой-то момент кончил, до боли сжав пальцы на плечах Джеймса. В тот же миг оргазм обрушился на Джеймса, и он с криком упал на Малфоя, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

– Слезь с меня! – нервно дернулся тот, и Джеймс послушно поднялся; ноги подкашивались. Он оперся задницей на одну из парт и посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот тоже сел, расслабленно улыбаясь и тяжело дыша.

– Первый раз, говоришь?.. Для первого раза ты слишком хорош, Поттер.

– Можешь звать меня Джеймс, – он достал палочку и очистил мантию от спермы Малфоя.

– Спасибо, но нет. Поттер звучит намного лучше. Кстати, можешь идти, – он махнул палочкой, и котел, над которым Джеймс так долго трудился, стал абсолютно чистым. – Твоя отработка завершена.

Джеймс усмехнулся.

– Если все отработки будут такими, я бы, пожалуй, стал взрывать котлы твоему приятелю Сопливусу каждый урок.

Малфой рассмеялся, и его глаза блеснули.

– Посмотрим, Поттер… Джеймс. А теперь иди, я должен привести себя в порядок.

Когда Поттер наконец ушел, Люциус потянулся, извлек из кармана мантии небольшой флакончик и, поморщившись, собрал в него часть растекшийся по бедрам спермы. Совмещать приятное – секс с упрямым, наглым гриффиндорцем, на которого он давно положил глаз, с полезным – сбором необходимых Снейпу ингредиентов, было намного лучше, чем то и другое по отдельности.


End file.
